Twisting Twilight
by RacRules
Summary: "I could see her then already; an unchecked power, casting spells this way and that, turning the world upside down with her magic, an exquisitely perverse piece of art of my own proud creation." Discord thinks on his motivations for messing with Twilight.


**First of all, I do NOT support this pairing; I in no way think Discord and Twilight should be together. The inspiration for this fic mostly came from the actually fairly plentiful amount of times it just plain looks like Discord is hitting on her (for example, near the beginning of Part 1, where he gets up in her face and **_**runs his finger down her cheek**_**). It may be a little creepy, but it should be pretty tame content-wise.**

* * *

She was entertaining.

No, not entertaining. Well yes, of course, she was. But she was also interesting.

Fascinating.

There was a time when I considered Celestia the same way. A beautiful young pony galloping into my land, so serious and so determined and so terribly uptight in her vision of morality and harmony, just begging for me to take her mind and make it my own, to twist and turn it and test it to see how far it could go before she shatters. I waited in stone for so, so many years to continue that little mission of mine. No no, it was not revenge. Revenge implies a meaning for the lovely chaos you create. And what fun is there in meaning? That's the problem I always had with ponies; they wanted an explanation for everything. They always screamed up to me as I dangled their wriggling tiny bodies over a fiery pit: "Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong? Why me? Why can't you just stop?" They never could understand that it was just so fun to watch them flip and flop and shake their hooves wildly, like they were doing a little dance over the flames.

But with my avoidance of meaning comes another side effect: a rather short attention span. I woke from my stone prison to find Celestia just as serious, determined and uptight as before, but now more regal, wiser, older and quite frankly extremely _boring_. Twisting her mind wouldn't make her a lovely little power-mad bringer of chaos laughing maniacally with me as she sat at my side, as it would have before. Insanity would more likely make her dark, grim and cold, and where, again, is the fun in that? Ha, she didn't even wield the elements anymore.

But then, on cue, _she_ came galloping into the castle. A new young, serious, determined, uptight, _exciting _little pony burst through those doors, answering my wishes.

Twilight Sparkle.

(And her comrades, but they were just window dressing)

She was just clever and snarky enough to meet my tastes. Still, though pretty, she was not as proudly beautiful as Celestia by any means. She was smaller, wingless, with a short black and purple mane and tale. She was not nearly as magically powerful, even if she was quite so, and I sensed a lack of the complete self-confidence that her noble princess had always had. But for some unimportant reason (again, reason is something that I just detest) that just made me like her more.

I could see her then already; an unchecked power, casting spells this way and that, turning the world upside down with her magic, an exquisitely perverse piece of art of my own proud creation. Smiling with sadistic beauty, just as devoted to me as she is right now to her precious princess (Why is Celestia even a princess anyway, instead of a queen? Avoiding responsibility, huh?). The idea made me simply shivery with sheer anticipation. Ah, my dear Twilight, you had no idea what I had in store for _you_.

Twisting her mind may just be the most fun I've had in years, I thought.

So I broke her last. I left her desperate and alone, her friends either mean-spirited and selfish or having abandoned her. I left her scared and unstable. I prodded for every frustrated growl, gasp and poor decision she made; I relished the loss of misguided hope she showed when the elements didn't work. I knew that the more I pushed, slowly, patiently, the closer she would be to breaking and joining me in wonderful madness, my own little Queen of Chaos.

But what I didn't expect was Celestia to stick her nose into my business and ruin it for me.

Maybe Twilight was just stronger than I expected. Maybe I had gotten a little lazy. Maybe I should have put tighter reins on that annoying princess (Heheh, reins on a pony. I still got it). But for whatever reason, I stand here now, staring into the shining lights filling the eyes of my own future queen. In no more than a second I am engulfed in a blindingly bright rainbow, unable to hear my own screaming as I feel myself start to transform. My tail goes numb, then my legs, and before I know it my entire body has frozen still and there is nothing but darkness and silence.

Nothing but the workings of my own mind.

Oh yes, I am still here. Thinking. Imagining. Though I can't speak, or feel, or even move, my mind still buzzes with thoughts, thoughts of chaos, anarchy and all those wonderful things in between. How long am I to remain this way? I have no idea. Maybe another thousand years. Maybe even more.

Oh, Twilight. My dear little Twilight. Such wasted potential. Such squandered (possibly, probably, I was working on it) talent. By the time I wake up, who knows what you'll be?

But I'm not worrying. As long as ponies run free, as long as there is anger and confusion and maybe even hate, there will always be just a bit of _discord_, ready to unleash my power once again.


End file.
